1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plotting systems, and more particularly to plotters of the fixed sheet type, sheet cutting devices and similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been conventionally proposed plotters and sheet cutting devices of the fixed sheet type, in which a sheet is fixed on a flat bed by utilizing the adhesion effects of static electricity, or held between a magnetic band and a flat bed utilizing the magnetic effects. A pen, used for writing or cutting, is held on a traveling rail which travels in both directions, i.e., back and forth along the X-axis such that the pen travels in both directions, and back and forth along the Y-axis on the sheet held and fixed on the flat bed, whereby images are formed on the sheet using the pen for writing or cutting.